Comes To You
by Shin-KiNas
Summary: Jika mereka mengenal cinta lebih dalam. tak ada batasan apapun tentang Itu. Bahkan mereka akan kuat meruntuhkan garis penghalang hanya dengan sedikit mendiamkan diri dan memahami arti cinta yang mereka rasakan.-bad summary. Taekook ! slight! Namjiin Minyoon with Hoseok. Bangtan Boys. BTS
1. Chapter 1

**Comes To You**

.

.

Kim Taehyung

X

Jeon Jungkook

.

.

Jungkook mengadahkan kepalanya. Sengaja agar rambut hitamnya bergoyang oleh sapuan angin sejuk musim gugur. Kerah kemeja berwarna hijau toscanya ikut bergoyang. Mata seindah langit malam itu terpejam. Larut dengan nyamannya angin yang berhembus sejuk. Membirakan buku paket dengan mayoritas bertuliskan angka dengan nomial banyak itu berganti-ganti karena tiupan angin.

Netranya terbuka perlahan saat gendang telinganya mendengar suara _bass_ dari ruang E202. Lelaki dengan rambut merah dan kaos berwarna hitam dan jaket putih yang membungkusnya juga sebuah headband yang terpasang apik membuat lelaki yang tengah tertawa lebar itu melebihi kata _sempurna_. Tanpa sadar bibirnya tertarik hingga menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kala matanya memandang bagaimana Taehyung tertawa begitu riangnya.

Kim Taehyung berdiri dengan tubuh bagian kanannya bersandar pada tembok. Bibirnya sudah tak tertawa lebar, namun wajahnya masih begitu tampak ceria, bersenda gurau bersama sahabatnya. Pandangan Jungkook menurun, menyipit saat melihat sebuah kotak putih tebal mencuat di saku kiri Taehyung. Bibirnya kembali tersenyum lalu mengangguk, sekotak rokok, Jungkook benar-benar tersenyum konyol sendiri. Diusianya yang bahkan 21 tahun lebih, dirinya belum pernah menyesap sebatang rokok. Bahkan dirinya tak akan kuat berada di dekat seseorang yang tengah mengepulkan asap rokoknya. Jungkook menertawai dirinya yang benar-benar menyedihkan- _menurutnya._

Matanya mengerjap saat merasakan getaran ponselnya. Pesan dari salah satu anggotanya, tentang rapat donasi yang bekerja sama dengan salah satu organisasi Konseling Remaja yang akan diadakan 20 menit lagi. Dan Jeon Jungkook adalah seorang Presiden BEM Fakultas Ekonomi. Diwajibkan bagi dirinya memimpin sebuah rapat dan mengharamkan sebuah keterlambatan. Dengan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, matanya kembali menatap Taehyung yang tengah menjambak kasar sahabatnya sambil tertawa, bibirnya terkekeh lalu berusaha merapikan bukunya dan berjalan menuju ruang rapatnya.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengedipkan genit sebelah matanya pada laptop kesayangannya, tepatnya pada tampilan _microsoft excel_ yang menampilkan sebuah angka-angkat yang sempurna- _seimbang_ dan angka-angka yang begitu _sexy_ bagi Jungkook. Helaan kebebesan ia desahkan. Setelah menggerakkan lehernya hingga berbunyi tulang-tulang yang membuat Jungkook lebih rileks dari sebelumnya. Tugas yang akan dikumpulkan tiga hari lagi kini telah _rampung_ dengan apiknya. Sehingga dirinya memiliki waktu lebih untuk mempersiapkan acaranya bersama anggota BEM yang lain. Matanya mengedar, sedikit terkejut saat menemukan lelaki pujaannya tengah tertidur menghadap ke arahnya. Dengan jarak tak terlalu jauh Jungkook dapat dengan leluasa memandangi wajah lelap Kim Taehyung- _yang bahkan terlalu tampan saat lelaki itu tertidur._ Matanya menyipit menemukan beberapa luka lebam pada sudut bibir, pipi dan sudut mata seniornya itu.

Dengan wajah penuh lebam, wajah Taehyung tetaplah sangat tampan. Tidurnya yang nenyak dengan kedua tangan menjadi bantalnya membuat Jungkook benar-benar memekik terpesona, Taehyung menggemaskan saat tertidur. Maniknya melirik jam yang tertera pada laptopnya, pukul 1 siang. Seharusnya Taehyung memiliki kelas pada saat ini. Katakanlah Jungkook seorang _psycho_ atau semacamnya, oh kalian juga boleh menyebut Jeon Jungkook lelaki yang cerdas - terlepas dari status mahasiswa gemilang yang memiliki peringkat tinggi dalam angkatannya. Atau memang Jungkook yang kelewat berani dan cerdas di luar nalar hingga dirinya dapat membuka akun Mahasiswa milik Kim Taehyung. Dengan _user ID_ NIM mahasiswa dan password tanggal lahir Taehyung, Jungkook dengan mudah mengecek akun Taehyung, dan menghapal di luar kepala jadwal terstruktur Kim Taehyung.

Sudah lebih dari 15 menit lamanya Jungkook terus menatap raut tidur Kim Taehyung. Bahkan Jungkook tengah mengagumi rambut merah seniornya yang membuat Kim Taehyung jauh lebih lebih _sexy_ dari biasanya. Jungkook akan dengan senang hati jika dirinya harus duduk terdiam selama seharian penuh untuk terus mengamati wajah lelap Taehyung dari jauh.

"Belum bosan menatapnya?" Sebuah bisikan halus mengagetkannya. Dengan pandangan mendelik Jungkook menatap sahabatnya yang terkekeh lalu menarik kursi agar dirinya duduk di samping Jungkook. "Pantas betah berlama-lama dalam perpustakaan. Ku kira hanya mengerjakan tugas." Bambam lalu melirik Taehyung " Ah ternyata dengan tambahan menonton wajah senior yang tidur dengan gratis." Ingin rasanya Jungkook menggeplak bibir tebal Bambam yang benar-benar mengganggunya, namun urung, dirinya masih ingat berada dalam perpustakaan dan alasan yang paling mendasar adalah tak ingin membuat kegaduhan hingga pangeran tidurnya terbangun.

"Diamlah. Kau benar-benar mengganggu." Jungkook mencoba kembali berpura-pura mengerjakan tugasnya, berharap Bambam tidak menggodanya lagi.

"Sudah tidak perlu berakting mengerjakan tugasmu yang sudah _rampung_. Kau aktor yang payah Kook-ah." BamBam tertawa terbahak, namun sedetik kemudian Jungkook membekap mulut yang hendak menganga lagi itu. Melirik Taehyung yang untungnya masih memejamkan matanya. Dan BamBam benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat wajah Jungkook yang gugup.

"Haha sudahlah." Bambam bernafas lega saat Jungkook melepas bekapannya, namun tidak dengan mata yang tajam penuh benci itu "Aku berniat mengajakmu makan siang. Aku benar-benar lapar." Jeda Bambam mengetukkan jarinya lalu mengangguk "Tak apa jika kau sibuk memandangi wajah tampan Taehyung sunbae dengan cuma-cuma. Percayalah Kook. _Ini anugerah untukmu_. Oke aku-"

"Tidak! Si-siapa yang memandangi wajahnya. Ka-Kau-" Jungkook gugup bahkan tak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dengan tergesa membereskan laptop dan buku-bukunya.

"Aku tak apa pergi sendiri. Em, rahasiamu aman bersamaku." Bambam mengatupkan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya lalu mengangguk penuh mantap.

" _Aiish. Jinjja._ Ayo pergi." Jungkook berdiri memandang sengit Bambam yang tertawa tertahan , sekilas melirik Taehyung _"Bangunlah. Jangan terlalu lama tidur seperti itu, kau akan pegal. Obati lukamu sunbae."_ Lalu menyeret Bambam dengan brutal.

.

.

Jam setengah 2 Taehyung membuka matanya dengan malas. Merasakan leher dan pungungnya begitu kaku. Ah ya, juga tangannya yang terasa begitu pegal. Bibirnya meringis merasakan sakit pada wajahnya saat dirinya mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kemana?" matanya mengedar. Seingatnya saat ia masuk ke perpustakaan dirinya menemukan Jungkook yang tengah serius berkutat dengan laptopnya. Membuat dirinya memutuskan untuk duduk, lalu memandangi wajah Jungkook yang manis dari jauh hingga kantuk menyergapnya dan tertidur dengan sendirinya.

"Kenapa bau buku semengerikan ini? Padahal tadi berbau wangi." Mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu mengusak rambutnya kasar. Dengan malas Taehyung membawa kakinya menuju kantin. Bangun tidur membuat tenggorokannya sedikit kering.

Sembari menunggu pesanan _buble tea_ nya, Taehyung menyenderkan badannya pada meja pemesanan. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai seirama dengan nyanyian yang ia nyanyikan dalam hati. Hingga ketukannya terhenti saat melihat lelaki manis pujaannya tengah memakan dan sesekali tertawa.

"Dia benar-benar cantik." Bibirnya mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum setelah mengucapkan kalimat monolognya. Jungkook yang tersenyum dan mengerutkan hidung benar-benar terlihat indah. Seorang adik tingkatnya yang terkenal manis, ramah dan penuh wibawa itu, bagi Taehyung adalah adik tingkat yang cantik, menggemaskan dan terlalu sempurna. Jungkook langsung merebut hatinya saat Jungkook bahkan berada di tahun pertama perkuliahannya.

.

 _Saat itu Taehyung tengah bersandar pada tiang koridor, menunggu Jimin. Sebuah dentuman sedikit keras mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar ponselnya pada seseorang lelaki yang wajahnya benar-benar terlihat seperti bocah itu telah menabrak sebuah kursi tunggu didepan ruang administrasi. Wajahnya masih mengantuk hingga matanya masih seperempat terpejam. Wajah mengantuknya benar-benar menggemaskan, bahkan Taehyung tak yakin lelaki itu sadar bahwa dirinya telah menabrak kursi._

 _Taehyung tersenyum melirik arlojinya. Jam 7 pagi, jika bukan karena Jimin yang memaksanya, Taehyung masih tertidur, tangan panjang itu memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celananya, menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan terus mengamati lelaki menggemaskan yang masih berdiri dengan terpejam itu._

 _Alis Taehyung terangkat saat lelaki itu berjalan dengan lirih lalu mendudukan diri di kursi panjang yang ia tabrak. Taehyung benar-benar terkekeh saat lelaki itu memukul kursi dengan mata terpejamnya dan menggumamkan kata "sial" dan bibir yang mengerucut itu. Astaga bahkan Taehyung ingin mengerjang lelaki asing itu saat ini juga._

 _Mata tajamnya membola saat kini lelaki manis itu justu menjatuhkan badannya, meringkuk tertidur. Sekuat tenaga Taehyung menahan pekikan gemasnya, hingga menggigit jarinya berusaha agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang mengusik lelaki manis itu. Matanya mengedar, koridor benar-benar sepi. Anehnya Taehyung berharap bahwa hanya dirinya yang menyaksikan aksi menggemaskan lelaki yang kini tertidur pulas tak tau tempat itu._

 _Sudah lima menit berlalu, hingga kaki panjangnya melangkah mendekat. Tersenyum memandang bagaimana cara tertidur yang begitu lucu itu. Tanpa pikir Taehyung melepas jaketnya, lalu menyelimuti lelaki yang menjadikan telapak tangan sebagai bantal itu lalu berjalan menjauh dengan senyum tercerah yang pernah nampak dalam wajahnya._

 _._

"Ini Taehyung-ssi minumannya." Taehyung tersadar dari lamunannya lalu mengambil cupnya. Badannya kembali menoleh ke arah Jungkook yang tengahmengelap bibirnya "Kelinci mungilku kini menjadi kelinci cerdas, bahkan terlampau cerdik terlampau sempurna hingga rasanya, macan sepertiku tak akan dapat menggapaimu." Lalu berjalan menjauh dan melanjutkan tidur siangnya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Begini kau sebut dewasa hah?" Taehyung meringis "Kau sebut ini mandiri?!" Taehyung terus meringis hingga mengangkat tangannya "Bocah sialan!" Kali ini Namjoon yang meringis dan Taehyung menjerit kesakitan saat Seokjin menekan keras lebam luka Taehyung yang tengah ia obati.

"Ekhm. Sudahlah sayang jangan terl-"

"Apa!" Namjoon menelan kembali ucapannya, menunduk takut pada isterinya. Mata dan suara Seokjin benar-benar membuat sang kepala keluarga ciut.

"Hy-Hyung." Sial, tenggelamkan saja Taehyung.

"Diam!" Taehyung memilih di keroyok hingga pingsan daripada terkena semburan omelan ganas kakak iparnya "Astaga. Aku tak bisa berfikir jika Papa dan Mama tahu kelakuan nakalmu. Astaga. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku bicarakan jika mereka menanyaiku di surga nanti." Seokjin memijat pelipisnya dramatis. Taehyung melirik takut Namjoon yang hanya menatapnya iba tanpa melakukan apapun. Seokjin, lelaki cantik dengan penuh sikap lembut yang telah ia kenal selama setengah umur hidupnya. Lelaki manis yang sudah dianggap menjadi bagian keluarga Kim bahkan sebelum lelaki itu memiliki hubungan serius dengan Namjoon. Lelaki yang resmi menjadi istri sah Namjoon satu tahun lalu, yang sukses menjadi kaka dan Ibu bagi Taehyung yang benar-benar membuat Taehyung begitu nyaman berada di dekat Seokjin. Lelaki yang begitu Namjoon dan Taehyung hormati, yang mereka junjung tinggi, lelaki yang mengisi kekosongan mereka akan hangatnya kasih sayang keluarga semenjak orang tua mereka kecelakaan 3 tahun silam.

"Ma-maafkan aku Hy-hyung." Lirih Taehyung takut.

"Maaf. Maaf? Lalu kau akan mengulanginya lagi nanti hah? Kau bilang ingin dewasa. Tapi kelakuanmu seperti ini terus hah! Aissh! Lalu dimana Jimin hah? Bocah itu pasti sama babak belurnya sepertimu. Kalian benar-benar harus kuberi lebam tambahan pada kedua mata kalian. Dasar bocah nakal." Taehyung meringkuk saat dengan ganas Seokjin memukulnya. Hanya meringkuk dan memanggil nama _Namjoon Hyung, selamatkan aku_. Namjoon berusaha menyelamatkan satu-satunya adiknya, naas, dirinya ikut terkena amukan ganas isterinya.

"Ei Ei ada apa?" Taehyung tersenyum lebar saat Seokjin terdiam untuk melihat seseorang yang datang. Kesempatan emas itu Taehyung gunakan untuk menyelamatkan diri, bersembunyi di balik punggung sepupunya.

"Yak Taehyung kembali kau!" Hoseok memandang bingung Namjoon yang berjongkok mengenaskan dibawah Seokjin.

"Seokjin Hyung. Ada apa dengan bocah ini?"

"Tanya saja dia." Seokjin membuang muka, memilih melototi suaminya yang kini memberikan cengiran maaf konyolnya.

"Tae," Hoseok berbalik, memicing saat melihat luka lebam Taehyung. Meski Hoseok adalah Hyung yang baik, tidak seganas Seokjin Hyung dan Yoongi Hyung, tapi Taehyung berani bersumpah, introgasi dari Hoseok sungguh menegangkan. Dengan susah payah Taehyung menelan ludahnya, mengumpat dalam hati meneriakkan nama sahabatnya _SIalan kau Park Jimin_ , _meninggalkanku di kandang kawanan serigala._

.

.

.

Taehyung memandang datar Jimin yang masih mengunyah kue mangga pemberian entah dari siapa-fans Taehyung- yang jelas Taehyung dan Jimin tak mengenalnya. Beruntung karena Jimin lapar dan kuenya enak, makan tidak seperti biasanya mereka akan sengaja membuang pemberian fans di kampus, kali ini bahkan Jimin sudah memakan setengahnya.

"Menjijikkan." Melihat Jimin yang menjilat jari-jarinya membuat Taehyung memutar bola matanya jijik.

"Lebih menjijikkan berandal yang berani menumpahkan kopi pada lembar jawaban tugas dengan dalih tak sengaja namun justru tak berani menyatakan cinta ah bahkan tak berani menyapa." Jimin mengangkat alisnya menantang.

"Menjijikkan kau yang masih mengejar Yoongi Hyung padahal dia sudah menolakmu berulang kali. Sudahlah Jim sadar diri." Taehyung tak mau kalah.

"Setidaknya aku bukan pecundang oke. Aku berani berusaha. Bahkan sekalipun Yoongi Hyung menolakku. Dan kau, kau bahkan belum berani mencoba sama sekali." Jimin menaik turunkan alisnya merasa menang. Dan telak. Taehyung kalah. Dirinya hanya mencibir sebal lalu menegak kembali _colanya._

Jimin mengernyit lalu menatap Taehyung panik "Oke diam saja Tae. Diam saja disini." Taehyung mendelik dengan sikap Jimin yang mendadak terlihat gusar.

"Ap-"

"Diam. Jangan panik oke." Taehyung menggeram, mengumpat _bodoh_ , lihat saja, yang panik disini adalah Jimin sial "Tenang, malaikat akan mencabut nyawamu sebentar lagi." Jimin tersenyum lebar.

"Taehyung sunbae." Tubuh Taehyung menegang saat mendengar suara merdu yang memanggil namanya. Dengan gerakan _slow motion_ Taehyung menolehkan wajahnya, mendongak, benar malaikat akan mencabut nyawanya saat ini juga. Taehyung bisa mati konyol karena terlalu kaget dan tengang dan terlalu terpesona. Di depannya-tepatnya di atasnya, wajah cantik seputih awan , sebening air pegunungan, mata seindah permata hitam, pipi se _pink_ bunga sakura, bibir semerah buah cherry, dan langit biru bersih menjadi background sempurna dari lukisan wajah nyata Jeon Jungkook. Sial, sial, sial, bagaimana bisa Jungkook seindah ini?

 _Pfftt._ Jimin menahan gelak tawanya. Sungguh, ekspresi menganga Taehyung benar-benar menggelikkan. Bahkan dirinya ingin melempari wajah itu dengan kaleng _colanya_ , astaga, lucu sekali.

"Taehyung sunbae?" Ulang Jungkook karena tak ada jawaban dari Taehyung, matanya memandang Jimin yang kini tengah menahan sesuatu terlihat dari wajahnya.

"Y-a?" byarrr… suara getar Taehyung benar benar membuat Jimin tak lagi menahan tawanya. Tawa terkeras yang pernah Jimin tawakan. Ini sungguh lucu sialan.

Taehyung menunduk memejamkan matanya. Dadanya bergetar marah akan dirinya yang terlihat menggelikkan di depan Jungkook. Sialan. Ini percakapan pertama mereka. Kenapa Taehyung yang gugup?

"Maaf Taehyung sunbae. Perkenalkan namaku Jeon Jungkook, ketua Presiden Mahasiswa, ma-maksudku Presiden BEM fakultas, karena fakultas kami mengadakan acara besar, bisakah kami meminta sponsor dari Kim Hit untuk-" Jungkook berucap dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Bukannya Taehyung keterlaluan sungguh, mendengarkan gelak tawa keras dan menjijikkan dari Jimin membuatnya muak. Mengingat bagaimana suara getarnya seakan membuatnya ingin menguburkan diri. Matanya melirik Jimin yang tertawa memegang perutnya, mengabaikan ucapan panjang lebar Jungkook, yang jika kalian tahu, bahkan keringat mengucur deras di pelipis lelaki masih berdiri menunduk itu.

Jimin berusaha menghentikkan tawanya, melirik Taehyung dan menggodanya. Menggumamkan kata Pe-Nge-Cut. Yang sukses menyulut emosi dari Kim Taehyung. Taehyung tak ingin kalah, tak ingin di sebut pecundang.

Hingga akhirnya dirinya mendongak dan berdiri, tangan besarnya membawa dagu Jungkook mendekat, dan bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Suasana hening. Jimin terdiam langsung dari gelak tawanya, mengerjapkan beberapa kali matanya sambil menganga tak percaya.

Jungkook membolakan matanya. Otaknya blank. Bahkan tak berpikir untuk menghindar atau menghentikan ciuman Taehyung yang kini berusaha melumat lembut bibirnya.

Dan Taehyung memejamkan matanya, berusaha membuang debaran konyol jantungnya, meruntuhkan segala urat malunya. Terfokus pada bibir lembut Jungkook yang membawanya seolah melayang, membuatnya lebih ingin melumat bibir semerah cherry itu.

.

/

/

Tbc/

.

Astaga hahah. Aku bener bener deg degan anjir pas bayangin Jungkook ndatengin Tae terus manggil namanya. Senyum senyum ngebayangin kalo Tae tiba-tiba nyium Jungkook haha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Comes To You**

.

.

Kim Taehyung

X

Jeon Jungkook

.

.

Jungkook terus berlari kencang, dirinya tak perlu menengok ke belakang atau kemanapun. Pandangannya akan terus lurus ke depan. Yang di pikirannya hanya ada lari, lari dan tenggelam. Kakinya terus melaju, berbelok ke arah kiri, menendang kaleng cola yang dikiranya menghalangi jalannya. Setelah 3 meter dari tikungan, Jungkook berbalik, sepanik-paniknya, ia ingat, jalan menuju ke rumahnya itu berbelok kanan bukan kiri.

Rasanya Jungkook ingin segera melompat saat melihat rumahnya, ingin segera berlari menuju kamarnya lalu mengunci diri. Debrakan kuat menjadi salam dari kedatangan Jungkook yang jelas mengagetkan Mama nya yang tengah melipat beberapa pakaian.

"Jungkookie ada apa?" Bahkan Jungkook tak menyapanya, terus berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, untuk kedua kalinya Ny. Jeon terlonjak kaget saat Jungkook dengan keras menutup pintu. Segera wanita berkepala 4 itu berlari menuju kamar anaknya, Jungkook membuatnya begitu khawatir.

"Jungkookie ada apa?" Teriaknya saat mengetahui pintu terkunci. Perlu beberapa detik hingga akhirnya Jungkook menjawabnya,

"Ti-dak apa-apa Mama. Tadi ada macan." Ny. Jeon terkaget untuk ketiga kalinya. Menggedor keras pintu Jungkook "Kau tak apa sayang? ada yang yang luka? Buka pintumu."

"Tidak apa-apa Mama. Aku mau istirahat."

Jungkook menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bantal. Kakinya yang menggantung bergerak keatas bawah dengan cepat. Peluh yang mengalir tak ia hiraukan, pikirannya melayang ke adegan bagaiaman bibir Taehyung membelai bibirnya.

"Aiiiissss. Kenapa memikirkan bagian ituuuuu." Jungkook membalikkan badannya, terlentang. Tanpa sadar, tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh bibirnya, hingga bibirnya tersenyum tanpa ia tahu "Hehe, bibir Taehyung sunbae." "Tidak" Jungkook menggeleng dengan keras. Terlalu bodoh memikirkan ciuman itu, ciuman? Jungkook lagi-lagi tersenyum namun detik selanjutnya dirinya kembali mengerang.

"Kenapa aku lari? Pasti mereka akan mengiraku seperti anak gadis." Lelaki bergigi kelinci itu mengacak-acak rambutnya, mendudukan diri, memandang meja belajarnya datar. "Itu ciuman pertamaku." Dengan cepat ia mengambil bantal untuk menutup wajahnya, astaga, Jungkook terkikik geli, menggoyang-goyangkan badannya. Dirinya malu sendiri.

"Tunggu." Matanya membola sempurna. "Aku belum meminta sponsor." Jungkook mengacak-acak spreinya, menyadari dirinya harus kembali menemui Taehyung.

.

.

.

Diam. Ini terjadi sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Taehyung merasa otak dan pandangannya kosong semenjak Jungkook melepas ciumannya lalu berlari dengan cepat. Bahkan seorang Park Jimin juga terdiam. Tak ada yang berbicara, saat menuju parkiran mereka hanya terdiam, berjalan lemas seperti zombie.

Mereka bahkan tak ingat bagaimana mereka bisa menyetir selamat sampai kamar Taehyung. Taehyung melangkahkan kaki menuju meja belajarnya, membuka buku tebal, yang baru ia pegang untuk kedua kalinya. Taehyung sejujurnya tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan.

"Tae." Cicit Jimin seraya duduk di tepi kasur. Menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering lalu memandang Taehyung yang kini membalikan badannya.

"Jim, aku." Taehyung menelan ludahnya kaku memandang Jimin. "Aku Jim." Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh bibirnya.

"Daebak Tae. Kau mencium seseorang di awal kalian bertemu. Wow." Berbeda seperti tadi, kini Jimin berteriak nyaring, bahkan melempar guling ke udara dengan raut penuh bahagia.

Membuat Taehyung kembali memikirkan bibir lembut Jungkook, membuat Taehyung tersenyum lalu menunduk. Dadanya berdetak cepat jika bibirnya kembali mengingat rasa lembut bibir Jungkook. Astaga, Taehyung mau lagi.

"Daebak Tae. Setelah ini Jungkook akan menjauhimu karena kesan pertamamu yang mesum." Mendengar kalimat Jimin, tangan Taehyung terjatuh dari bibirnya, memberi Jimin pandangan kagetnya dengan bibir menganga.

"Jimin, kau-benar." Matanya kosong, bibirnya mengatup lalu menjilatnya dengan gugup. "A-aku harus bagaimana ?" Badannya berdiri, berjalan _random_ bahkan sesekali akan menarik gorden atau menggaruk dinding.

Sebuah opini yang Jimin lontarkan membuat lelaki itu juga mendudukan dirinya lesu, ikut prihatin dengan nasib sahabatnya. "Setidaknya kau beruntung sudah mencium pujaanmu." Jimin menarik guling yang tadi ia lempar lalu memeluknya dramatis "Aku bahkan tak bisa mencium pipi Yoongi Hyung."

Taehyung berjalan, ikut mendudukan diri di samping Jimin, menepuk pundak sahabatnya dengan iba "Rasanya manis Jim." Jimin melengkungkan bibirnya sedih "Bahkan saat melumatnya bibir itu serasa meleleh dalam mulutku. Membuatku serasa ingin terus menjilat dan melumatnya."

"Tae."

"Ketika aku menekan bibir Jungkook, rasanya begitu kenyal, membuatku lapar ingin memakannya-"

"Tae!." Dengan ganas Jimin memukul Taehyung dengan guling bertubi-tubi "Bodoh. Kenapa menceritakan hal mesummu padaku hah? Pamer kau?"

.

.

.

Seokjin melirik Jimin meminta penjelasan. Tangannya masih sibuk menata makanan, namun netranya tak lepas dari sosok Taehyung yang hanya diam dengan tangan mengelus bibirnya. Yang di tanya hanya mengedikkan bahu lalu mengambil empat biji anggur.

"Tae, kau kenapa?" Taehyung lalu memandang Seokjin, tersenyum lebar lalu menggeleng. Membuat kening Seokjin mengerut bingung. "Jim, adiku sehat?"

"Dia positif gila Hyung. Kenapa kau baru menanyainya sekarang?"

"Bodoh." Tanpa perasaan Seokjin menggeplak Jimin, membuat lelaki itu tersedak anggurnya. "Kenapa dengan berandal bocah ini ha? Jangan membuat Hyung takut."

"Taehyung jatuh cinta." Diam, semua diam. Seokjin mengerjapkan matanya memandang Taehyung. Taehyung hanya diam memandang Jimin, dalam hatinya berpikir bagaimana cara membunuh Jimin.

"Babi sialan." Tangan besar itu berusaha mencekek Jimin brutal. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Jimin, Taehyung rasanya ingin mengganti otak Jimin saat ini juga.

Berbeda, Seokjin hanya menutup bibirnya kaget. Bukan, bukan kaget karena Taehyung berusaha membunuh Jimin, dirinya kaget karena selama mengenal Taehyung, baru kali ini Taehyung jatuh cinta. Seokjin tahu Taehyung berandal, namun anak itu tak pernah sekalipun menjalin hubungan.

"Taehyung!"

"Huh?" Taehyung menghentikkan cekikannya, menunggu Seokjin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Siapa orang itu? Bawa kemari. Apa yang ia sukai? Akan Hyung masakkan. Tunggu, apa dia anak kampus? Atau dia dosenmu? Jangan bilang dia anak _punk_ jalanan. Tidak, aku tahu seleramu. Apa dia suk-"

"Ada apa ini?" Semua mata menoleh ke arah dimana Yoongi berdiri dengan beberapa kantung kresek.

"Hyung." Senyum di bibir Jimin melebar, mendorong Taehyung tanpa menoleh.

.

.

.

Jimin menggerakan kakinya gugup, menggeser pantatnya beberapa senti ke arah Yoongi yang tengah menyemil kue buatan Seokjin dan matanya hanya terfokus pada layar tv di depannya. Onyxnya memandangi bagaimana bibir tipi itu mengunyah kue kering, hingga remehan-remehan itu menempel denga _sexy_ di bibir Yoongi. Menggariahkan, batin Jimin. Bagaiamana lidahnya akan menyapu bersih remehan itu, menjilatnya dengan sensual, lalu melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Yoongi, memberinya sengatan-sengatan manis, menggigit kecil bibir bawah yang tipis itu, merasakan manisnya kue kering lewat saliva Yoongi-

"Hey Park apa yang kau pikirkan ha?"

"Huh?"

"Kau terus menjilat bibirmu. Menjijikkan." Yoongi memandangi Jimin tajam, lalu beralih memandangi Taehyung yang tengah di kejar-kejar Seokjin. Huh, nafasnya terbuang keras. Kesalahan besar Yoongi mendatangi rumah ini, tak ada yang waras disini.

"Hyung." Yoongi sedikit terkaget dan merinding mendengar suara berat Jimin. Ugh, pandangan Jimin dan suaranya membuat Yoongi merinding. "Hyung." Kali ini Jimin lebih mendekat, bahkan badan mereka saling menempel. Yoongi merasa _blank_. Bahkan tak memikirkan bagaimana tangan Jimin kini memeluk pinggangnya.

"Hyung cantik." Tangan Jimin terulur untuk mengelus pipi halus Yoongi, matanya tak lepas dari remehan yang masih menempel dengan indah di bibir pujaanya. Ah, Jimin ingin menjilatnya sekarang.

Dengan gerakan pelan, kepala itu mendekat, matanya terus tak berpindah dari remehan yang memanggil-manggilnya. Tangannya masih berusaha mengelus pipi Yoongi.

"Aw."

"Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan Park." Tamparan Yoongi tak main-main pada bibirnya. _Gila_. Tangan secantik itu memiliki kekuatan amat besar.

"Membersihkan kue yang di bibirmu." Jawab Jimin enteng.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu yang maju?"

"A-anu, i-itu kau, remehan, itu, bibir, _jilat_."

"Hah?" Yoongi cengo, lalu mendorong dahi Jimin dengan telunjuknya "Enyah kau sialan. Gila. Dua Kim itu juga gila." Yoongi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala bingung melihat Jimin lalu melihat bagaimana leher Taehyung kini berada dalam cekikan lengan Seokjin. Hanya Yoongi yang waras disini- _oke lupakan debaran barusan_ , Yoongi waras.

.

.

.

Jungkook menggaruk kepalanya yang sedikit gatal, lalu kembali mengecek beberapa tugasnya yang harus ia kumpulkan sebentar lagi. Kelas mulai bertambah ramai, Jungkook menyenderkan kepalanya pada meja, menggerakkan pensilnya agar bergoyang.

"Ah aku lupa membawa _lipstick_ ku." Jungkook mencibir dalam diam mendengarkan rengekan wanita di depannya. Mendengarkan mereka yang mulai membicarakan berbagai macam _merk_ tentang _makeup_. Ugh, Jungkook cukup memakai lipbalm strawberry nya itu sudah cukup. Kenapa wanita begitu ribut masalah itu?

"Hei bro." Jungkook segera bangkit, membalas salam tampar yang tadi Bambam berikan. Tersenyum miring saat Bambam kini mengelus-elus pipinya kesakitan. "Tenagamu menakutkan Kook-ah. Apa anggotamu selalu kau perlakukan buas seperti ini?"

"Itu kau saja, jangan macam-macam, atau aku akan memakanmu." Jungkook menopangkan kepala pada telapak tangannya, memberikan raut angkuh pada sahabatnya.

"Mana ada kelinci memakan kucing manis sepertiku. Yang ada macan yang akan memakan kelinci gembul sepertimu." Jungkook terpeleset dari tangannya sendiri. Menjilat bibirnya dengan bergetar, mendudukan diri dengan gugup.

"Hei kenapa?"

"Huh? Aku? Memang kenapa?" Gugup, sial. Kenapa suara mendadak gugup. Bukankah kalimat Bambam tak mengandung maksud lain. Kenapa Jungkook menjadi gugup.

"Kau gila. Belum pernah melihat macan memakan kelinci? Mereka akan memakan wajahnya terlebih dahulu."

 _Uhuk._ Jungkook terbatuk. Tersedak air ludahnya sendiri.

"A-apa? Ma-macan makan wajah kelinci?" Jungkook mengibas-kibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya yang memerah "Ah kenapa hari ini panas sekali." Bambam mencoba mencerna tingkah laku Jungkook yang benar-benar aneh, menurutnya.

.

Jungkook berjalan letih dengan membawa beberapa berkas pada tangan kanannya. Dengan baju _pdl_ khusus anggota BEM membuat Jungkook terlihat penuh wibawa. Dirinya terus berjalan dengan langkah yang santai, matanya mengamati lingkungan kampus yang lumayan ramai siang ini. Memikirkan bagaiamana mahasiswa lain tengah tertawa bahagia, bersenda gurau sementara dirinya harus _stress_ untuk menghadapi beberapa persiapan acara dan beberapa kasus yang ia tangani. Melelahkan.

Langkahnya terhenti saat di depan sana ada Taehyung tengah berdiri bersama teman-temannya. Di tengah-tengah temannya yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal justru Taehyung tengah berdiri dalam diam dengan tangan berada dalam saku celananya. Astaga, kenapa Taehyung begitu tampan?

Jungkook segera membuang pikiran bodohnya. Ruang rapatnya berada tak jauh dari Taehyung berdiri, dan Jungkook begitu amat sangat malu untuk bertemu Taehyung. Dan Jungkook dengan bodohnya masih berdiri dengan menggigit bibirnya gugup. Mata bulatnya menatap sekitar, sama sekali tak ada mahasiswa yang ia kenal.

Wajahnya menegang saat kawanan itu bergerak maju, bahkan Jungkook tak berani menggerakkan kakinya pergi. Jungkook benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh, dengan bibir yang terus ia gigiti. Hingga matanya bertemu pandang dengan Taehyung yang juga terlonjak kaget. Dan bibir itu membuka hendak memanggil Jungkook sampai akhirnya Jungkook justru membalikkan badannya berlari.

Jimin yang mengetahui Jungkook berlari terbirit-birit seperti orang ketakutan segera melirik Taehyung yang kini menganga tak percaya. Lelaki dengan jaket hitam dan celana ripped nya itu menepuk pundak Taehyung dengan helaan nafas tipis "Sudah kubilang kan, dia akan ketakutan. Dasar Tuan Mesum"

"Sial. Siapa yang mesum? Aku atau kau yang berusaha menjilat Yoongi hyung kemarin hah?" Taehyung meninggikkan suaranya, membuat semua orang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ka-kau, apa yang kau bi-bilang hah? Ahahaha jangan becanda." Jimin tertawa canggung pada kawanannya yang kini menatapnya. Taehyung dan mulutnya memang minta di jahit. "Ahahha, ayo pergi Tae. Kurasa Seokjin Hyung harus menambah beberapa pukulannya semalam." Taehyung hanya terdiam saat dirinya di geret paksa oleh Jimin. Kembali mengingat bagaiaman brutalnya Seokjin saat Jimin mengatakan bahwa Taehyung mencium seseorang di awal pertemuan mereka.

.

.

.

Taehyung mengacak rambut basahnya frustasi. Sudah hampir lima hari Jungkook selalu menghindarinya. Dari berlari menjauhinya, mendadak berbicara dengan tukang kebun berupura-pura tak melihat Taehyung atau tiba-tiba Jungkook akan meneriaki nama sahabatnya dan berlari merangkul sahabatnya. Rasanya Taehyung ingin meniru drama-drama tv dimana dia akan menghadang Jungkoo yang ketakutan, menyeretnya menuju lorong sepi lalu menciumnya dengan ganas. Iya, tapi nyali Taehyung secuil jari kelingking Jimin.

Dengan kasar Taehyung mendrible bola basket lalu memasukannya ke dalam ring. Mengabaikan peluh yang sudah membanjiri wajah dan rambutnya. Dengan celana ripped jeans dan kemeja yang kancing atasnya terbuka dan lengan kemeja yang ia gulung sejujurnya membuat beberapa gadis di samping lapangan basket terpekik memuja. Dengan kulit tan dan keringat dan Taehyung dengan bola basket di bawah sinar matahari benar-benar pemandangan sempurna.

"Tae-Taehyung sunbae." Badan Taehyung mendadak tegang, bola yang baru ia ambil kini menggelinding jauh. Suara merdu itu, kini kembali menyapa gendang telinganya. Lagi, dengan gerakan _slow motion_ Taehyung membalikkan badan, terkejut bukan main saat melihat Jungkook dengan kepala menunduk yang menggemaskan itu kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Jeon Ju-jungkook?" Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya, suara Taehyung begitu berat, dan oh itu, dengan dada yang naik turun tidak beraturan dan keringat yang mengalir di dada Taehyung yang terekspos bukankah itu sebuah keberkahan untuk matanya? Jungkook menelan ludahnya susah payah, menggigit bibirnya tak berani memandang mata Taehyung, justru berani memandangi dada Taehyung. Jungkook parah.

"Jangan."

'Huh?" Kini Jungkook berani menyapa mata lelaki di depannya, debaran jantungnya yang siap meledak membuatnya benar-benar bertambah gugup.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu. Kau membuat jantungku berdetak lebih kencang." Suara dalam Taehyung dan matanya yang tak lepas dari bibir Jungkook

.

.

. tbc.

.

. hehe gaje yaahhhh. ugh. gatau nulis apa. serius, terimakasih untuk review dan follow dan fav nyaa. terimakassiiihhh.

.

gaje atuh yaaah -_- oke ini lambat gpp, biar lebih detail wkwk. ok ** _see ya!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Berakhirlah Jungkook memutuskan untuk menemui seorang Kim Namjoon seorang diri, meski jauh di dalam hatinya, ia yakin akan di tolak mentah-mentah karena tak memiliki janji dan tak memiliki orang dalam. Salahkan Kim Taehyung yang membuatnya lari _-lagi_ kemarin. Ia takut jantungan lalu mati saat itu juga, jadi lebih baik kabur dan menyelamatkan jantungnya.

Seperti dugaannya, Kim Namjoon tak dapat ia temui saat ini. Langkah kakinya bergerak tak terarah. Terlalu bingung memikirkan deadline yang mepet sementara dana yang terkumpul belum seberapa. Matanya menatap langit, cuaca berawan bahkan sedikit mendung. Jari-jari panjangnya menjambak rambutnya yang semula tertata rapi, memilih menduduki bangku panjang di taman dekat kantor milik Kim Namjoon itu, dan memikirkan rencana lain mencari sponsor.

"Dasar Kakak adik sama saja. Seharusnya aku tak menghawatirkan mereka berdua. Usahaku sia-sia." Jungkook terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara tiba-tiba di sampingnya. "Awas saja jika Namjoon setelah ini rapat lagi, eh?"

Jungkook mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lalu tersenyum kikuk dan mengangguk.

"Eoh, aku tak tau ada orang. Maafkan aku, aku sedang kesal."

"Tak apa-apa ahj-"

"Kim Seokjin, kau siapa anak manis?"

"Ah, namaku Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook membungkuk, memamerkan senyum termanisnya.

"Aigoo kau menggemaskan sekali. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini nak? Memang sudah pulang sekolah?"

"Eh, tidak Seokjin-ssi. Aku sudah kuliah."

"Wow. Kau masih terlihat menggemaskan. Bahkan aku mau jika kau menjadi anakku." Dan Jungkook tak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini? Melamar kerja?"

"Tidak Seokjin-ssi. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertemu Tuan Kim Namjoon-"

"Untuk apa?"

"Meminta sponsor hehe." Seokjin mengangguk tiga kali lalu menegakkan badannya memandang lurus ke depan.

"Dia sedang sibuk. Aku datang saja dia tidak ada diruangannya. Kau tau manis, aku memasakkan masakan untuknya dan adiknya, sementara kedua manusia itu bahkan tak bisa kutemui." Entah Jungkook yang memang tak memahami situasi atau otaknya mendadak macet hingga yang ia lakukan hanya terdiam mendengarkan.

"Kau sudah makan?" Jungkook reflek menggeleng bingung.

"Bagus. Bagaiamana kalau kau makan makananku? Aku jamin kau menyukainya." Seokjin berkata riang.

"Eh?"

Binar mata bahagia itu terpancar jelas di mata Seokjin saat lelaki manis tersebut memperhatikan bagaiamana lahapnya Jungkook memakan masakannya. Anak itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan, Seokjin ingin membawanya pulang.

"Datanglah ke rumahku. Lalu kau akan bertemu Namjoon." Ucapnya dengan senyum terkembang manis di wajahnya.

"Ne?"

.

.

.

Taehyung menyipitkan kedua matanya, menarik Jimin yang masih terus berjalan mengemut permen yang ia dapatkan dari salah satu mahasiswi yang tentu tak mereka kenal. Jimin segera berbalik, memandang bingung Taehyung yang kini membungkukan badan dengan mata terus menyipit.

"Kau kenapa eoh? Ayan?"

"Bodoh." Geplakan satu losos begitu saja. "Aku seperti kenal mobil dan manusia yang bersandar itu." Jimin kembali memutar tubuhnya, mengikuti gerak Taehyung membungkuk dan menyipitkan mata.

"Aku juga sepertinya kenal." Suara gesekan angin dan giginya terdengar. "Eksistensinya menarik banyak mata wanita disini."

"Benar, sudahlah biarkan saja. Toh hanya mirip Namjoon Hyung." Taehyung maju selangkah, namun kemudian terhenti mengingat kalimatnya sendiri. "Namjoon Hyung?" ucapnya dengan kaget.

"Hyung." Teriaknya sembari berlari di susul Jimin.

"Oh?" Namjoon melepas kacamata hitamnya, lalu memandang Taehyung dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hyung sedang apa disini? Hais, kau membuat semua orang melihatmu terus. Astaga, jangan membuatku malu. Aku tak perlu di jemput aku bersama bantet ini." Jimin mengangguk semangat lalu detik selanjutnya menjitak kepala Taehyung adalah kewajiban.

"Hyung, kau, err tumben kau mau menjemput Taehyung?" Jimin ikut menimpali.

"Bodoh, siapa yang mau menjemputmu bocah? Kalau aku mau menjemputmu, mana mungkin aku mau menunggu lama disini. Pasti aku sudah menghubungimu."

"Lalu?" Namjoon menghela nafas lelahnya.

"Aku menunggu seseorang. Perintah Ratu." Jimin Taehyung saling memandang bingung.

"Eh, Jeon Jungkook-ssi , disini." Namjoon melambaikan tangannya saat menemukan seseorang yang ia cari. Seulas senyum lega terpatri di wajahnya.

"Ju-jungkook?" Taehyung memundurkan badannya lalu memandangi Jungkook yang kini berjalan kecil dan menunduk menuju ke arahnya tepatnya ke arah Namjoon.

"Annyeonghaseyo Namjoon-ssi. Saya Jeon Jungkook."

"Tidak perlu seformal itu. Nah, ayo Jungkook-ssi, Seokjin sudah menunggumu." Dan yang Jungkook lihat adalah wajah blank Taehyung yang begitu lucu, susah payah ia menahan tawanya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kau menyukainya?" Jungkook mengangguk semangat lalu menelan kembali steaknya. "Baguslah, makan yang banyak Jungkookie."

"Jungkookie?" Taehyung membeo.

"Apa kenapa?" Seokjin mengangkat dagunya.

"Memang kalian sedekat apa?"

"Kami memang dekat. Sering bertukar pesan, iyakan Jungkookie?" Kali ini Jungkook mengangguk kikuk, sedikit melirik Taehyung. Tak menyangka, akan makan malam bersama sang pujaan dan keluarganya, ini sama sekali tak ada dalam khayalannya.

"Eii, kau tak pernah masak semewah ini untukku Hyung."

"Untuk apa aku harus memasak mewah untuk bocah nakal sepertimu ha? Ah ya, Jungkook, apa kau mengenal Taehyung di kampus?"

"A-aku-"

"Mereka saling kenal." Jawab Jimin cepat.

"Benarkah-?"

"Ya, lewat bahasa kalbu maksudku."

"Hah aku tak mengerti."

"Kau tak perlu mengerti Hyung."

"Jangan seperti Namjoon penuh teka-teki Jimin." Seokjin melirik tajam ke arah Namjoon yang sedari tadi diam. "Ah ya suamiku. Bagaiamana dengan sponsornya, kau menyetujuinya?" Jungkook segera menegakkan badannya. Dadanya berdetak cepat. Disisi lain Namjoon mendengar ucapan manis isterinya namun terselip rasa penuh akan otoritas yang kuat, bahkan Taehyung yang sedari tadi diam hanya menundukkan kepala.

"Te-tentu sayan. Aku menyutujuinya Jungkook. Aku akan menandatangi proposalnya malam ini." Dan Taehyung sukses di buat takjub dengan Jungkook yang bergerak riang. Membuat pemuda itu tambah menggemaskan.

"Hapus air liurmu Kim Taehyung." Bisik Jimin lalu kembali menegakkan badannya.

.

.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Debaran jantung Jungkook bertambah kencang saat Taehyung mengucapkannya dengan suara beratnya.

"A-aniyo sunbae. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menjadi santapan manusia liar disana. Ini sudah malam."

"Wah Taehyungku pandai merayu. Apa kau sering dirayu olehnya Jungkook? Aku percaya bakat merayunya turun dariku." Ucap Namjoon pongah.

"Jangankan merayu Hyung, menciu-" Detik berikutnya Taehyung menerjang Jimin lalu menutup bibir sialan itu.

"Memilih bunuh diri, atau ku habisi?" desisnya.

"Ayo Jungkook. Besok kau harus kuliahkan."

"Selamat malam Jungkookie. Datanglah lagi kesini."

Setelah pelukan panjang dari Seokjin akhirnya Jungkook dapat melangkah keluar. Suasana mendadak semakin canggung saat mereka kini duduk bersebelahan di mobil.

"Dimana rumahmu Jungkook?"

"A-akan kutunjukkan saat kita berjalan."

Lalu hening lagi.

"Em, mau mampir sebentar. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan?"

Entah apa yang menuntun Taehyung, mereka berakhir duduk di sebuah taman, dengan secup kopi panas.

"Err, bagaiamana aku memulainya." Gumam Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang kini tengah memandangi suasana taman yang lumayan rame, mengingat ada festival tak jauh dari taman.

"Jungkook?"

"Ya?" Jawabnya cepat.

"Begini." Taehyung menegakkan badannya, menggaruk kasar cup kopinya lalu memandang Jungkook ragu. "Maafkan aku, maafkan semua perlakuanku. Kau pasti memandangku buruk kan? Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud. Semua itu ada alasannya."

"Tak apa Sunbae, aku tidak berpikir buruk tentangmu." Taehyung berani sumpah, Jungkook, dan sinar malam beserta senyumnya adalah pemandangan terindah dalam hidupnya.

"Hyung, aku ingin kau memanggilku Hyung."

"Em Taehyung Hyung?" Merdu, Taehyung menyukainya. Senyum kotaknya tercipta begitu saja.

"Aku menyukaimu Jungkook. Bahkan saat pertama kali aku melihatmu. Hingga aku menciummu, semua karena aku menyukai Jungkook. Aku mencintaimu." Entah bisikan darimana karena saat Taehyung melihat bola mata segelap langit malam itu, semua mengalir begitu, pernyataan cintanya dan tangannya yang tiba-tiba terulur untuk menyentuh pelipis Jungkook, Taehyung bahkan tak menyadarinya. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh mencintaimu."

Jungkook sukses membeku. Saat Taehyung menatapnya dalam, Jungkook nyaris mati.

.

.

.

"Hyung ku beri satu rahasia." Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya dari drama malamnya kini menatap Jimin.

"Apa?"

"Jungkook-mu itu.." Seokjin menyipitkan matanya, memasang telinga baik-baik. "Dialah orang yang Taehyung cium secara tiba-tiba itu."

"Sialan, suruh pulang anak itu!" Jimin sukses tertawa, membayangkan amukan Seokjin pada sahabat tercintanya, akan menjadi pertunjukkan sebelum tidur yang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

,

,

Ne kamsahamnida :)


End file.
